1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus provided with a motor drive device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor drive device for driving a motor is disposed in an apparatus provided with a motor for driving a predetermined portion of a robot, a machine tool, etc. The motor drive device is provided with a semiconductor element, a capacitor, etc. for controlling electric current supplied to the motor. The motor drive device is disposed in a power magnetics cabinet in which, for example, an electromagnetic switch, a relay, or a battery is disposed. Further, the motor drive device is secured to a predetermined position in the power magnetics cabinet.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-103750A discloses a motor drive device provided with a power device mounted on a printed board. This publication discloses that the motor drive device is attached to a wall surface of a power magnetics cabinet.
The motor drive device is secured to various portions. When being disposed in, for example, the power magnetics cabinet, the motor drive device is secured to a wall surface or a shelf plate of a shelf in the power magnetics cabinet. In conventional technologies, the motor drive device is secured to a wall surface or a shelf plate by screws.
However, when the motor drive device is large or heavy, the number of screws for securing increases, and lots of time and effort are taken to perform an attaching operation. Further, the number of parts for securing the motor drive device increases. Alternatively, when, for example, the motor drive device breaks down and is detached from the power magnetics cabinet, lots of time and effort are required.